


Safe

by Mikazuki_Mitsukai



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Gen, Make of it what you will, Plot What Plot, Read at Your Own Risk, unbetaed and not proof-read, written during caffeine withdrawal early in the morning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-09-08 16:41:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8852443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikazuki_Mitsukai/pseuds/Mikazuki_Mitsukai





	

Her room at Lucifer’s pent house was hidden behind rows and rows of bookshelves, the door kept out of view by an intricatelly carved pillar depicting a scene from time immemorial she still couldn’t understand. Somehow, sometime, half her stuff migrated in there before she realized. The apartment shared by Maze felt less like home. She wondered when it was, that her favorite thing to do in the morning became helping Lucifer flip a pancake fattened generously with fresh berries or insisting that she pour the belgian waffle batter herself so she could watch it rise. She didn’t know. What she knew was the pent house above Lux was the safest place she’d ever been, and how much it felt like home-like the people in it. People she didn’t want to lose.

When Lucifer ushered her inside and told her to keep quiet, and not to come out unless he said it’s safe for her to do so with silent panic she’d never seen before in his eyes, Trixie almost refused. Mommy and Maze were out of town. If a bad guy got in, no one will be able to help Lucifer. It would be dangerous, she knew, but the blond man she glimpsed before Lucifer’s back hid her from view didn’t look particularly pleasant. Her fear grew as the man and Lucifer began to fight, crashing into things and breaking them. When the man pulled out a golden knife, Trixie prayed to god and hope he existed and was listening (because Mommy said he doesn’t but Trixie needed him). She’d do anything: she would be good, would go to church and pray, if Lucifer would be safe because the pent house above Lux would never be home or safe without him.


End file.
